


The Last Dragon

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Sherlock, Drama, M/M, Porn, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015<br/>the death of all the main characters</p>
<p>по клипу написан фик <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5679610">Последний дракон</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> for fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015  
> the death of all the main characters
> 
> по клипу написан фик [Последний дракон](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5679610)

  
password: dragon

[The Last Dragon](https://vimeo.com/151949209) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
